New Beginnings
by Pegasus
Summary: Morgan says a painful goodbye.


**New Beginnings **

The wind swirled the sands of New Pacifica around Morgan's feet as he stood, silently watching the object bobbing in the choppy waters. A tempestuous end. Probably quite fitting. 

"Goodbye," he whispered to the object as it bobbed once more into sight. "It will be hard without you. But life must go on." He wiped a tear from his cheek and, turning on his heel began the slow walk back to New Pacifica. 

As he entered the gates he stopped for a while marvelling at the sights before him. Lush, green plant life softened the otherwise harsh lines of the human built city. 

Children, hundreds, maybe thousands of them laughed together, running, smiling…revelling in their new-found freedom away from the constraints of the Stations. Morgan smiled despite himself. The sounds of laughter rang in his ears like the song of angels. It had been a long time coming, New Pacifica. It had been a struggle beyond measure, hardships beyond compare. 

The colonists had survived overwhelming odds to reach the place and now, some six years later, New Pacifica was a thriving colony, just beginning to reach a better understanding of the inhabitants of G889. A tentative trade agreement had been drawn up between the humans and the Terrians - an agreement that had been spearheaded by Senator Solace. Morgan could still remember that day that the Fly Boy had been given his new position. His wife Julia had stood by his side, the couple's baby son, Julian in her arms, a smile plastered across her face whilst he, Morgan Martin, had stood at the back of the crowd, a twinge of downright jealousy in his heart. 

Everyone, it seemed, had achieved and succeeded on arriving at New Pacifica. Devon Adair and John Danziger, much to everyone's surprise, had not married, but had remained firm friends, both running the Children's Research Centre, where they worked tirelessly to eliminate all the strains of deficiency running through the Syndrome Children. 

Yale had been granted a reprieve from the Yale programme, but had chosen to retain his identity. "I find I have become rather fond of Yale," he had said ruefully on the day he had opened the New Pacifica University. 

Hell, Morgan thought. Even Walman and Baines had found new lives - both of them were training people in the arts of survival and Baines and Magus were expecting their fourth child any day now. He mooched miserably through the man-made corridors of the city, lost for a moment in memories. 

"Morgan?" At the sound of his name, Morgan turned. His face broke into a smile. Little True Danziger - not so little now she was sixteen - stood before him. "Hey, True," he smiled, genuinely pleased to see her. "How are you?" 

"Never mind me, Morgan," she said, softly. "How did it go? I wanted…I wanted to be with you…you know, when you…out to sea…but Uly said that you'd want to be alone."

Morgan sighed heavily. "It…was hard saying goodbye, True," he said. "But it had to be done. Maybe now I can move on." 

She reached out a tentative hand and patted him gently on the arm. "It'll all be OK, you know? I promise everything will turn out for the best." Bless the child, Morgan thought as she walked away, seemingly unaware of the admiring glances she drew from all the young men she passed. Over the time spent journeying to New Pacifica, Morgan and True had developed a sibling-like relationship: probably as a result of their both constantly getting into trouble. True. She was so innocent…just like his Bess. 

His Bess. 

Morgan stood a while, lost in memories, lost in thought, lost in his dreams. How he and Bess had come to be on this planet in the first place, how he had nearly lost her through his own stupidity so many times…and then he had lost her. Lost her to someone who occupied her every waking moment, related to her in a way he, Morgan, never could, who filled her life with joy. 

It had been hard, realising he had lost the wife he had known for so long, been through so much with. They had reached a tentative new understanding, but, Morgan knew, things would never be the same again. 

He reached the door of his dwelling and, taking a deep breath, opened the door to face his new life. 

"Morgan? Honey?" 

"Yes…I'm back." 

Bess stood before him, their beautiful baby daughter in her arms. Morgan gazed down at the child. No, their life would never be the same again - it would only be better. And he was determined to lose the selfish streak, to participate, to become someone.

She stroked his arm gently. "Did you…?" She left the question hanging. Morgan nodded. "It's gone. No more VR for me, Bess. From now on, all the escape I need is here." He took his two girls into his arms and held them close, tears in his eyes. "Now we can start again." 


End file.
